


Their Wife (Reader x Yandere!Noah Family)

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Dark, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This strange man gave you this job to kill the Prime Minister. It didn't really go as planned.</p>
<p>(Reader x Yandere!Noah Family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistake: Job

 

 

 

When you heard the knock at the door, you didn't expect a noble to be here. And you didn't expect this man to offer you a job to put in use your assassination skills. And the fact this strange man knew about you being an assassin was beyond weird. Usually, only thugs or desperate men would knock at your door. Not a noble from the wealthiest houses in the whole world, and certainly not the Duke Millennium, a well-known man among other nobles. 

 

"I offer you a contract...a simple mission" the Duke explained with a smile that sent you shivers in your back.

 

"And what will it be? Kill a rival? A noble who goes against the flow of your business?" you asked, taking a seat in front of the man. "Revenge maybe?"

 

"I want you to kill the Prime Minister" the brown haired man answered after a short pause. "I think you remember his name-"

 

"Sheril Kamelot" you cut the Duke, raising a brow skeptically. "Aren't you close with him, though? I recall he often invites you to his balls and parties. And God knows how many he has of them..." you shuddered at the thought. "But more importantly, may I ask from who you heard of me? Certainly a fancy pants like you didn't mingle with low lives..." 

 

"I have my connections" he smirked. "It's probably out of the blue, but did someone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

 

You blushed brightly at his words, staring at him in disbelief. It was totally out of the blue! However, you quickly recollected your thoughts and emotions, putting a cold facade to the middle aged man.

 

"You're the first, I must say" you replied, narrowing your eyes. "But flattery will get you nowhere. I expect a large amount of money at the end...And you must assure that my identity as an assassin is secured, or else..." You appeared in front of him like the blink of an eye, causing his eyes to widen in shock and surprise as you put a dagger at his throat. "...I won't hesitate to slit your throat..."

 

The Duke continued to stare at you for a long time, before a pleased smirk made its way on his face. For a minute, you thought he looked more handsome with the way his eyes were shining, and you have a liking for men with a little of stubble. You took a step back and pulled away your dagger, hiding it back in your sleeves of your dress.

 

"Do we have an accord, then?" he asked, extending a hand for you to shake. You nodded your head, shaking his hand, and he let out a delighted laugh. "Good! I will come back to give you more instructions tomorrow. The Prime Minister will assist a presentation at the Opera...and we wouldn't want to miss it..."

 

"You have a deal, Duke Millennium"

 

The Duke stayed silent once again, and you scowled (but didn't show it) at how his eyes traveled all over your body for a moment. Of course, he wasn't the first and probably won't be the last, with the kind of people you were dealing with constantly. Mafia leaders treated you with more respect, though. As you showed him the exit, you couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with this guy. More than usual, at least. Being an assassin make you meet people that you would never frequent if you were a decent woman. Or lady. But it wasn't the case. Not with this life that chose you. You father died from an illness he caught in his young days, leaving your mother to take care of your older brother and a five years old you. 

And the next thing you knew, your brother disappeared from the chart and face of Earth as he tried to win money to help your family. When your mother died, you were left all alone with nobody to take care of you. You didn't have any uncles or aunts, or any grandparents. Only fifteenth years old you. And the next day, you trained yourself in the art of assassination by how bored you were. How bored with life you were. But as the strange man bid you farewell and closed the door of your house, you had the feeling that your life will change drastically.

 

For the worst.

 

* * *

 

 

"Welcome, ma'am" greeted an elderly man as he took your hand to help you out of the carriage. "You're under the Duke's invitation, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, it is the case" you answered with a fake, charming smile that you mastered for years.

 

"Please, follow me"

 

You followed the old man inside the immense theater filled with nobles and pretty dresses. The Duke assured that you had one before entering the Opera, thinking that it would be better to infiltrate the building by acting and playing the role of a noble. Upon entering the hall, you observed the room closely to spot the nearest exit after completing your mission. You continued to follow the man as he led you further inside, passing through the numerous rows of the theater before stopping at the second row from the left. You were sitting at the last seat, right under the loges. You curtsied, thanking the man for his services before sitting down, brushing your dress for the wrinkles. It didn't take long before the theater filled up with people taking their seats and whispering among each others before the presentation started. You gazed at your right and saw the Prime Minister appearing inside the loge situated just next to the stage, where he could have the best view.

 

" _Damn riches..._ " you thought, bitterly. " _Let's see...I could make myself a path toward the backstage and climb inside the loge...after the presentation starts. The Prime Minister doesn't seem to be accompanied by his children or wife...weird..._ "

 

Your eyes widened when the tanned man suddenly turned his head in direction of where you were sitting, a smirk clear on his face. You blinked in disbelief, thinking it was your imagination as he returned his gaze on the stage. A snarl decorated your lips and you did the same as him, keeping your eyes on the stage as the light dimmed down. The conductor set the tempo of the orchestra, making the section of string start their music. You slowly stood up without a sound, the spectators's attention on the actors and forgetting that you exist. Taking the bottom of your dress, you teared it with a hidden dagger attached to your ankle. Following the path leading to the backstage, you crawled on your knees to avoid undesired attention on you by bystanders or officers surveying the theater.

As for the backstage, it was easy to zigzag through the crowd of actors waiting for their part. Your back meeting a dead end, you lifted your head and noticed a small opening leading to the loges. You climbed with the help of the curtains and hoisted yourself inside the hallways leading to the rooms in question. You took small steps toward the first loge, drawing the curtains to see the back of the Prime Minister, clearly enjoying his night. You narrowed your eyes, the grip around your dagger tightening. You approached the man, lifting the dagger to the back of his neck, ready to slice it when...you couldn't move anymore.

 

" _My body?! What the hell is happening?!_ " you thought in panic, your eyes wandering left and right.

 

"A lady shouldn't hold a weapon. And such a pretty woman like you....It's a shame, really" said the Prime Minister, looking at you over his shoulder.

 

Whatever was holding you let go and you fell on your butt, the dagger escaping from your grasp. You stared in horror as Sheril Kamelot stood up from his seat, walking to you at a slow pace, his arms behind his back. And you felt more confused when the Duke appeared behind you, a large smirk on his lips.

 

"I told you didn't I? So, what do you think?" asked the Duke, standing next to Sheril who both eyed you under their lids.

 

"Such an exquisite body...Buxom chest and bottom, quite a thick form for a woman living in the slums..." murmured the Prime Minister, glaring at you like some prized cow. You growled, seeing the pervert starts to nosebleed terribly. "Her face is cute, but not as cute as my dear Road~"

 

"What's the meaning of this?!" you snarled, glaring at the Duke who chuckled huskily. "Did you reveal my cover?! I thought you wanted me to kill him?!"

 

"Did I now?" said the Duke, trying to sound innocent. "Oh well...There was a change in the plan"

 

"You piece of-" you cut by the Duke shoving something in your mouth, making you drink the strange liquid forcefully. You coughed when he released, your sight getting blurry.

 

"Do not worry, my dear...You're finally back with us" smiled tenderly the Duke, his body transforming into some kind of monster with a top hat.

 

"Our dear wife~" finished Sheril as everything around you became dark.

 

This assassination attempt didn't go as planned. 


	2. Mistake: Family

 

You groaned at the headache that exploded the moment you woke up after an unknown time of unconsciousness. You jolted from the seat in panic, your eyes wandering around the room you were held in. However, you quickly noticed and realized that you were inside a carriage, riding to only God knows where.

 

"I see you're awake now" said a familiar voice. Your glare settled on the two men sitting in front of you, both the Duke and Sheril Kamelot giving you smirk that you wanted to rip off their face immediately.

 

You would have lashed yourself at the men if it wasn't for the cuffs and roped holding you back from doing so. With a quick look at it, they weren't made from a cheap material. You growled under your breath, narrowing your eyes at the Prime Minister and the Duke Millennium.

 

"Where are we going?" you demanded coldly, gazing outside to situate your exact location right now. With all those trees, you guessed that you weren't near town. Worst, you feared that with how the trees looked, you were probably not even in the same country.

 

"To my manor~" said in delight Sheril. "My dear Road will give you a nice bath and get out of those filthy rags"

 

"It's the dress that asshole over there gave me" you pointed out, not even staring at the two men who frowned in displeasure at the language you used.

 

"We will have to teach you some manners too, it seems..." murmured audibly the Duke. "Not a problem~ I'm used to it!~"

 

"I don't care. Release me this instant. The deal is off!" you snarled, showing to the men the cuffs who merely pushed your hands away with a scoff. "What do you want from me?! You didn't even explain what's going on!"

 

"Patience is a virtue, my dear" chuckled the Duke. "You will all know in due time, for now..."

 

You bit back a scream when your wrists were suddenly bent backward, breaking almost the bones as you heard the crack. You fell against the seat and held your hands on your chest, panting heavily. What the hell was that?!

 

"Aw, this expression on your face suits you very well~" cooed Sheril, letting out a purr that gave you chills. "I wonder what kind of other expressions we can have by making you _scream_ "

 

The word was said suggestively and you glared darkly at the Prime Minister, leaning back on your seat even further, praying that it would swallow you whole. Your voice caught in your throat when something brushed and trailed your panties. It tried to push inside through your cloth, making you gasp in surprise. The Duke changed seat to sit next to you, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand. The sensation became unbearable between your legs, a bubble inside your stomach ready to burst by reaching its climax. The heat flushed your already reddened cheeks, a pink hue crossing your face as your eyes caught the Duke's.

 

"Now, Sheril. We don't want our guest to be tired before we get home..." said huskily the Duke, brushing his lips against the red cheek, his stubble tickling your face. Said man started to chuckle in a sadistic manner.

 

"If she's already tired with just this _session_ , she's going to become beyond exhausted with what's waiting for her" said Sheril.

 

"W-What--Ah...d-do you mean?" you moaned as your legs were parted by invisible strings.

 

The Duke lifted you under your knees and brought you on his laps, parting even more your legs with the help of his owns. His hands teased your sides at the invisible thing stroking your clitoris through your underwear went faster. The Duke grabbed your chest and squeezed hard. You squirmed in his hold and winced when one of his hands lifted your skirt at your waist, revealing your thighs. Sheril blushed brightly and started to nosebleed badly, grabbing his nose. The Duke tugged your panties aside and slipped one finger inside of you.

 

"D-Duke--" you gasped. 

 

"Call me 'Adam'~" he whispered in your ear. "There's no need to be formal anymore"

 

You cried out as you reached your climax, your walls tightening and clapping on his finger. Your juice smeared on the digital, but he didn't stop him from adding another finger and pushed it as deep as he could. Your hips moved against your will at Adam's tempo, lifting yourself before moving down on his fingers. 

 

"S-Stop..." you whimpered, tears falling on the Duke's pants. "It hurts..."

 

"You will get used to it" Sheril tried to comfort you. "We will take care of you..."

 

You fainted on spot, making the men laugh heartily at your reaction. Adam pulled out his fingers and took out a tissue from his pocket to wipe your juice off from them, while Sheril quickly readjusted your clothes and lifted your panties. It will take another hour for the carriage until they reach the manor, and they will have to wait eagerly to take other actions on you.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up tied to a chair, your wrists held behind by cuffs. Your eyes wandered around the room you were held in, realizing that you were in some kind of dinning room with a wide, round table. More, 13 other chairs were all aligned around it. The sound of a door opening resonated inside the room, and you whipped your head to the left to see two men and a little girl appear at the exit. Your eyes widened at their skin complexion and golden eyes, seeing the strange line of dark stigmata over their forehead. Who were they? At the sight of you, the girl squealed in excitement and scurried to your side with a wide smile, who seems a little wicked.

 

"It's you! Finally!" she laughed, throwing her arms around your waist and brought her face close to yours. "We have been waiting for soooo long!"

 

"Who is this?" asked the tall man, as for the other who you recognized as Sheril took a step forward.

 

"I will let the Earl explain the situation, dear brother...But for now, I present to you (y/n)~" said the Prime Minister. "She's going to live with us from now on"

 

"A human?" said the man in disbelief. "Certainly he can't be serious...Though, I feel strange around her. Like a nostalgic feeling and...lust" the man stated bluntly, checking you out. "Gng..She's quite pretty..."

 

"Hands down, Tyki. We don't want you to devour her already!" snapped the little girl, causing the man called 'Tyki' to raise a brow at her with her choice of words. "And you still have to share!"

 

"I see you have encountered (y/n). Road, you're choking our guest" chuckled a deep voice, and you nearly jolted off from your seat at the sight of a giant, grey monster with a top hat. At his side stood an umbrella with a pumpkin head, glaring at you like you were an insect. "It's a shame the others can't be here for this meeting. But, please take a seat!"

 

Tyki continued to stare at you as he reluctantly took the seat in front of you. The girl, whose name was Road, released you and danced her way to sit next to Tyki. Sheril sat next to you and started to play with some locks of your hair. You gritted your teeth in distaste, but stayed silent nonetheless. 

 

"As you can see, we brought a guest today. And not anybody! She's our wife~"

 

You choked on your own saliva, glaring at the monster in surprise. Wife?! Tyki had the same reaction as you, maybe more surprised at the revelation than you. And who would blame him? He didn't seem like the kind to get married. Road jumped in excitation as she giggled.

 

"Wife?" repeated slowly Tyki. "How so?"

 

"It happened a long time ago, in the first generation of Noah" started Road, leaning her elbows on the table. "To repopulate Earth, we indeed had each other but there was a particular human that all the Apostles grew fond of...They made a pact to share this human between them and gave her or him the title of 'Wife of Noah'..."

 

"Him or her...?" you muttered with a raised brow and Road smirked at you.

 

"A lot of your reincarnations after were you being a male! But we don't mind!" she giggled once more and you were growing mortified.

 

"I didn't agree to any of this!" you snarled, struggling in your cuffs. "Release me now! This joke isn't funny! Noah and all that shit!"

 

"It's improper for a lady to curse" Sheril clicked his tongue, snapping his fingers. You found yourself unable to speak with your lips stuck together with an invisible string. "And you didn't have any say in this matter since the beginning. Just like your other reincarnations...They lived their life doing their duty and that's all: being a wife to us Noah"

 

The big guy, that told you his name was the Millennium Earl, explained everything that you needed to know. All about the Noah and the Exorcists, and also the Holy War going on between them. With each words that came out of his lips, you were growing sicker of the situation you were in. A wife to those monsters? Never will you accept this.

 

"And how many of you are there?" you asked after a long pause from the Earl.

 

"You mean our family? We are usually thirteen members, but...we met some problems with our last reincarnation and some members didn't wake up yet" he answered and your eyes bulged out of your sockets.

 

"THIRTEEN?! WHAT KIND OF POLYGAMY IS THAT?!" you barked, annoyed. "LIKE HELL I WILL ACCEPT THAT"

 

The Earl's face darkened and a chuckle rumbled inside of him.

 

"You don't have a choice, our dear wife. You will listen to us. You will do as we say" he listed, standing up from his seat to walk to you. "If we want to bend you and fuck you, you will do it without a complain. If you try to escape, we will find you and punish you. If you try to kill yourself, we won't be merciful with your other reincarnation. You hold their memories and if you can't remember them, it's only because of what happened 35 years ago...but that's another story..."

 

The Millennium Earl placed his hands on your shoulders and held them tightly.

 

"...You're ours, (y/n)"


	3. Mistake: Ballroom

 

 

They truly made your bedroom a prison, with bars jail on your windows. Giant bars jail on your giant windows, to be precise. And they were hidden from curious eyes by curtains from outside. Not that it would really matter that much. You were in the middle of nowhere with a capital letter. You contemplated the decoration with a bored expression, thinking about how you could die by either smashing your head in the walls or simply the bars at this point. Or maybe try to jump from the balcony at tea time. It's not like you would break your legs at the fall, having did this countless of times.

The only problem you were facing was both the Noah and the Akumas, the machine-like weapons Adam or rather the Millennium Earl created by using people in their more desperate moment: loosing someone who are very dear to them. They are his eyes and ears, and constantly follow you the moment you exit your room without someone with you. As for the Noah, they have in their sleeves inhuman powers and skills. With Sheril and his stupid strings, you couldn't even put a foot outside without the feeling of them on your skin. And this sadistic bastard found fun in making you bleed sometimes with the help of an invisible string.

 

"Yo" greeted the voice of Tyki Mikk upon entering your bedroom without using the door, passing through like nothing was wrong.

 

"You're lucky that I don't have my daggers, or else you would have a new hole between your eyes" you replied bitterly, making the man chuckle. "And why don't you knock or enter like a normal person? You could stumble on me changing myself"

 

"That would make things easier" he said with that creepy smile who was no doubts inhuman. "But I didn't come here for that. I was bored"

 

"Then you better leave since I won't entertain you"

 

You crossed your arms over your chest and turned to face the window. However, you felt chills ran down your back when you heard the dark laugh coming from the Noah. Maybe you made a mistake by saying that. You flinched when his hands settled on your shoulders, sliding down to your arms, and finally at your waist. His warm breath hitting your collarbone, your eyes widened like saucers went something wet touched your cheek. The bastard was licking you. You immediately moved away from Tyki and turned on your heels to face him, bringing your fists up to show you were ready to fight. The Noah blinked and stared silently at you before he started to laugh loudly, bringing a hand over his face.

 

"Do you really think you will win against me? How cute"

 

The creepy grin returned ten folds as he disappeared in front of you. You didn't have the time to blink that you found yourself face first on the carpet floor. You bit back a cry when something grazed your legs and arms, thinking that whatever it was it will leave you bruises. You felt helpless as Tyki straddled your back and lifted your head by your hair. He brought his lips on your neck, his breath tickling your ears and making you flinch. Your uneasiness grew even more when a hand trailed on the back of your thigh to the curve of your ass, gripping and squishing the skin. His other hand did the same, your groan mixed with a moan muffled by the carpet.

 

"So soft..." chuckled perversely Tyki, rubbing and squeezing the flesh of your buttocks. Your eyes widened and a squeak passed your lips when his thumb caressed a particular spot of your rear end, causing you great pain when he started to push harder against the entrance. "Hm...Virgin everywhere, it's seem eh"

 

"D-Don't you d-dare-" you were cut by him shoving your head against the ground.

 

"You can't order me around, wife" the Noah laughed darkly, slamming your head once more to emphasize his point. "But like I said, I didn't come here for that. Not yet"

 

He released you and stood up, dusting his pants and suit in the process. Your head spun around as you grew dizzy, turning it to face Tyki who was lighten himself a cigarette. The stinky odor and smoke made its way to your nose and you let out a disgusted noise. 

 

"Go smoke somewhere else" you grunted, trying to lift yourself off the floor. Tyki clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. To your surprise, he complied and did as told, passing through the wall with the help of his ability. At the same moment, there was a knock at your door, and the minute after Road entered your bedroom.

 

"Millennie was invited to a ball~" she chimed, a wicked smile on her lips. "So we need to prepare you for tonight!"

 

"What? I need to go as well?!" you said in shock.

 

"Since you're Adam and our wife, you need to go too!"

 

"Is polygamy a thing among nobles?" you asked venomously. "Do they know I'm the wife of thirteen people?"

 

"Hm...That part will stay secret, but most nobles have one or two mistresses behind their back!" Road giggled. "But Millennie must keep a good facade to hide his identity from the Exorcists! And to create more Akumas!"

 

"I will be introduced as what?"

 

"Adam's fiancée" she responded, walking toward the closet and opening it. "But we will still share you tonight~"

 

"Care to explain at little on how you will 'share' me?"

 

The smile she gave you the minute this sentence left your lips made you quiver in fear. Whatever they planned for you tonight, it won't be good. 

 

* * *

 

 

Road chose for you a simple red dress who were showing a fair amount of cleavage, but also fit tight against your body. So much that you couldn't bend down without knowing that the dress tightened against your ass. The minute you exited the carriage with the help of Adam, you were wishing that you could find an escape and soon. The sight of the huge manor and crowd of people made you tremble and shiver on spot. Sheril was next with Road in toes, walking toward the entrance of the manor with ease and confidence. Tyki was the last one to exit the carriage, checking out the building before clicking his tongue in annoyance. 

Adam embraced your waist and made you walk toward the entrance to follow Sheril and Road. The grip on your waist will certainly leave you bruises at the end of this night. Your eyes wandered on the decoration inside the manor, noticing how...it looked morbid. 

 

"The Dolores always had a weird taste" said with a smile the Millennium Earl, a chuckle passing his lips.

 

"I wouldn"t call it a weird taste..." you mumbled, staring at a statue who looked like a skeleton wearing an armor and piercing its abdomen with the weapon. "Certainly their personality won't be the same...I hope"

 

"Oh no! Miss Dolores is extremely shy and Sir Dolores is the complete opposite. Though, you won't have to worry about discussing with them because you will stay by my side and silent"

 

"You don't want me to tarnish your reputation?" you raised a brow, an idea forming in your head. 

 

"Not necessarily. I'm simply don't want Sir Dolores to talk to you. Or any of the men here" he said, his almond eyes darkening. 

 

Adam led you inside the ballroom and you gulped down a large amount of saliva. How you hated the nobles, living this kind of luxury life with such expensive decorations. How they took a big portion of their food but only took a small bite before throwing it away as it was already trash. Your grip around Adam's arm hardened and he raised a brow in a questioning manner, looking down at it. The more you spent time in the ballroom, the more you grew pissed. However, a tap on your leg by the Earl's cane brought you back to Earth.

 

"Please, try to fake smile at least. That's what I'm doing right now" the man whispered to you and you rolled your eyes.

 

"Like I didn't realize it in the first place" you retorted. "All you're doing is fake and just for the fun to humiliate those people. If we don't forget that you also use them to make more Akumas"

 

"Hm, right. But you don't really care about them, do you?" he chuckled, giving you this irritating smile. 

 

  
"Touché"

 

You were forced to take a seat at a table where Road and Tyki were already sitting at. Said man was sipping on a glass of wine while the girl drank juice in box. Adam disappeared from your side to certainly find Sheril, who discussing something with an important member of the high society. Not that it would surprise you since he was the Prime Minister in this country. Or at least, you think so. Your eyes wandered between Road and Tyki, then at the entrance of the manor. If you could stand up from your seat without making a sound to not alert the two Noah across the table, you could probably escape by hiding in the huge crowd of people entering the ballroom right now. But you need to act quick. As you were about to take your plan in action, you swore under your breath when you saw Sheril and Adam returning toward your table. The Earl took the seat next to yours while the Prime Minister sat next to Road. And immediately after, dinner was already served.

 

You narrowed your eyes at the food. You knew there was something wrong with it, seeing they used a different sauce on your meal. Of course, they could have run out of the usual sauce, but with those freaks with you...You didn't want to take a chance with the Devil. You pushed away the plate even if your stomach was growling in protest, sending a look to the waiter to signal him that he could take it.

 

 

"Is something wrong with your meal, ma'am?" he asked and you shook your head, offering a fake smile.

 

 

"I'm not that hungry, unfortunately. But it looks very tasty!"

 

 

The waiter stared at you in silence for a moment before he nodded and took the plate with him. When the waiter left, you shot a look to Adam who seems to be very disappointed that you didn't take a bite of your food. 

 

 

"...You put an aphrodisiac in it, didn't you?" you asked bluntly, causing Sheril who was drinking to spit out his wine on the table clothe. Road's eyes widened and she whipped her head toward Adam.

 

 

"D-Duke! How could you--" she was trying her best to not laugh at the situation but eventually failed, bursting in a laughing fit. Tyki facepalmed and Sheril was punching his chest, coughing.

 

 

"I-I did not!" flushed the Duke and you clicked your tongue, feeling a headache coming. "W-well, maybe..."

 

 

"I'm not that stupid, _Adam_ " you spat, crossing your arms over your chest. "If you want that badly to fuck me, why don't you bend my ass on this table while your noble friends watch? They will probably enjoy the show"

 

 

Cue more flush from the older man and a pink hue to cross the men's cheeks and more giggles from the little girl.

 

 


	4. Mistake: Washroom

 

 

You were eyeing the dancers, clicking your tongue in distaste. With dinner taken care of, the guests decided to entertain themselves with music and traditional dancing like in any ballrooms soirée that you could find anywhere in the noble world. Road wanted a dance with Adam, who accepted eagerly as he said that he wanted to move around a little from sitting for too long. Both of the men who stayed with you wanted one too but you merely scoffed and told them to go dance themselves together. They only wanted a reason to grab your ass.

As if luck was with you, Tyki and Sheril abandoned you when they found edible girls who were barely in their teens to dance with them. Sick perverts.  When you saw them disappear through the crowd of people, you didn't waste any time in standing up and going for the exit. You wandered around a little, trying to not get yourself spot by the members of the Noah Family. Only for a stupid old hag to stop you at the last minute. She asked you many questions about your 'fiancé' and his family, everything that wasn't her goddamn business. You put on a fake smile and give her small nods and shakes of your head quickly, telling her ~~to go fuck herself~~ that you have to take some fresh air. 

But your hopes flew out of the window (and it was easy since it was pretty big) when a hand caught your shoulder, bringing you into a tight embrace.

 

"Miss Francesca! It has been a long time since we saw each other!" said Adam. "I see you already met my fiancée, (y/n)"

 

"She is quite a lovely and polite woman" smiled the old woman. "She was about to get some fresh air. Everything is probably new to her..."

 

"Yes, probably" Adam gritted his teeth but only you caught the darkness behind this carefree facade. "I hope you don't mind if I take some of her time from you? There's a lot I need to discuss with her"

 

"Oh, there's no problem!"

 

"Thank you, and have a good evening, Miss Francesca" said the Millennium Earl, bowing and she giggled. The minute she walked away, Adam dragged you toward the dancefloor and you let out a pained noise.

 

A gasp tore itself from your lips when Adam stopped at the center and settled his hands on you: one holding your hand, and the other on your waist. A snarl decorated your features and you reluctantly put your free hand on his shoulder. The next moment after, the both of you were dancing in a slow tempo compared to the other couples.

 

"You tried to escape, don't you my dear?"

 

"I was trying to find the bathrooms" you answered, your voice dripping with sarcasm. "However, this old hag stopped me from doing so"

 

"Miss Francesca is simply 40 years old" sneered Adam and you rolled your eyes.

 

"Old hag" you repeated. "So, what are you going to do? Punish me in front of them?"

 

"Hm...Not really, I want to keep you from prying eyes. But it doesn't mean I won't make you regret it when we come back home~" he gave you a dark smirk and you scowled. "This dress looks so tight on you...I can't wait to pull it off, my dear~"

 

"Like hell I will let you or any of them do that" you spat, tugging your hands away from him only for his hold on your waist to deepen. "Let me go. Now. I need to go the washroom"

 

"I don't think so-"

 

"Okay, I will piss on the floor. Right here and now" you shrugged. Adam gave you a dirty look before sighing in desperation, rolling his amber eyes. He released you and made sign for Road to accompany you to the ladies'washroom.

 

Said girl gamboled in front of you, giving you a teasing smile as she danced in circle around you. You gritted your teeth in frustration, pushing the door and entering the empty washroom. Immediately,  you caught Road by the throat and slammed her against the wall. As you snarled at her, she simply wore a bored expression.

 

"(y/n), this isn't kind" she stuck her tongue out.

 

"I don't give a damn. I will kill you right here and now if you don't show me another exit to this damn manor. I don't care about me being your wife or whatever. I want to get out of here"

 

"Aha. I won't tell you. Plus, you can't really kill me, (y/n)-chan" retorted the little girl, winking. You didn't waste any time and pulled out from under your dress the knife you stole at dinner, putting it under her chin.

 

"How about I slice you throat, hm? Would that be better?"

 

"You can try~"

 

You cocked a brow and didn't hesitate. You made a red line of blood along her throat, only to let out a startled noise when she puffed into a doll. The doll's head rolled away while its body was still in your hand. You gasped when your world turned darker, gifts and candles appearing around you. The floor under your feet disappeared. Your eyes widened when a hand grabbed your cheeks, pursing your lips as a candle grazed your legs and arms. 

 

"What the-" you were cut by a candle shoved inside your mouth, making you grunt and choke around the cone. The candle continued to push inside your mouth until it deepthroat, and you nearly gag. Your hands were tied in front of you by an invisible rope, your legs parting on their own as a giggle resonated around you.

 

"(y/n)...I want to have some fun with you~"

 

Your heart skipped a beat when your dress was hiked up, the fresh air blowing on your panties. An invisible finger was dragged against your cunt through your clothe, slipping under the edge to withdraw them against your will. Road reappeared in front of you, wearing a simple dress with nothing under. She smiled mischievously at you, tossing your underwear away and straddling your hips. The Noah showed you a round candle with spikes on it, small but still evident. The girl turned around, bringing the candle near your entrance. She teased the tip between your inner-lips, before sliding it effortlessly inside of you. Mind racing, you let a choked shriek pass your lips, your legs trembling.

 

"Do you like it, (y/n)-chan?" she giggled, licking her lips as she saw your juice leaking out of your entrance. "I can go faster..."

 

Without even hearing your answer, Road fastened her pace. She continued to slam down the candle inside of you, sending you jolts of pain and pleasure. Tears started to appear at the corner of your eyes, trying to spit the candle inside your mouth. She finally pulled it out after a moment, throwing the candle away before she turned around to face you. Road opened your mouth wide and grabbed the last candle, licking the length of it while letting out a purr and moan. 

 

"You taste good, (y/n)-chan" the little imp grinned, kissing the corner of your lips.

 

"You fucking bitch" you murmured before spitting in her face. 

 

Her smile turned more twisted, her golden eyes narrowing into slits. Bad move. With an unknown strength, she threw you against a hard surface, making bend your back and knees. Your hips were lifted and you let out a grunt at the uncomfortable position, staring at Road between your legs. The look she was giving you sent you chills in the back as she trailed a new candle against your ass-cheeks. With no warning, she thrust it in your anal captivity. You screamed bloody murder, your eyes squirming tightly.

 

"I would have done it gentler if you didn't act like this" she wined, pouting. She bent forward and pressed her tongue against your clitoris, lapping at it. "Your blood mixed with your juice taste heavenly~"

 

"You psycho!" you whimpered, moaning and panting hard. "Pull it out! PULL IT OUT!"

 

Road didn't listen to you and continued to plunge the candle deeper in your anus, causing you to arch your hips each times she did so. 

 

" _It hurts! It hurts so much!_ " you thought, whipping your head to the side as your nails dug on the hard surface. " _I-I c-can't t-t-take it anymore! Ah-Ah..._ "

 

"Road. Stop it"

 

Everything froze and the little girl clicked her tongue in annoyance but complied. She pulled out the candle and everything around you returned to normal. Even your dress, as if nothing happened all this time. You were breathing hard, your eyes wide as your ass was hurting everywhere, especially  _this_ hole. The Millennium Earl was standing at the entrance of the washroom, a blank look on his face but you caught amusement behind his golden eyes.

 

"You will have your fun later. We are still inside a ballroom, after all~" said Adam.

 

"I was about to finish until you interrupted me..." pouted Road.

 

"Well, because of you, you made our wife faint on spot"

 

The Millennium Earl pointed at your unconscious form, making the girl sigh in disappointment.

 

"I'm sorry...."


	5. Mistake: Carriage

 

Adam helped you to stand up, your legs still trembling by what Road put you through. You winced in pain, feeling that everything down here was tearing apart with each step you made across the washroom to the door. The little girl merely giggled deviously before she gamboled out of the room, no doubts returning to your table where the others were waiting. 

 

"Wait, darling" the Millennium Earl stopped you, pulling out a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He made you face him as he cleaned the cut of your cheek, clicking his tongue as he did so. "Road was too hard again...If she isn't careful, she will end up killing you next time"

 

"There won't be a next time" you replied coldly, pushing his hand away. "For the last time, I will ask you to let me go"

 

"You are in no position to make recommendations, dear" chuckled darkly the Duke, tossing away the handkerchief tainted with your blood in the trashcan. "Let's enjoy the rest of this night and I promise I will make it up to you after"

 

You gritted your teeth in annoyance and thought about giving a right hook under his chin, only to remind yourself at the last minute that he was way stronger than you. You decided, against your will, to do as he says for now. You will another escape another time, you were beyond exhausted and hurt. Adam took your arm and brought you back in the ballroom. Both Tyki and Sheril were trying to find you in the crowd, and they were relieved when they saw you with Adam. Road was already sitting at the table, drinking her juice box. 

 

"What happened? She looks pale..." stated Tyki tilting his head to the side in wonder. 

 

"She was a bad girl and I taught her some lessons" answered Road with a smirk, and the other Noah raised a brow.

 

"You raped me, you brat" you cursed lowly at the girl who dismissed you nonchalantly.

 

"It isn't rape if you have fun~"

 

"I DIDN'T HAVE FUN" you screamed, gaining some attention from other bystanders. They were already whispering to each other since nobles don't have anything better to do other than that.

 

"Please, (y/n). Calm down" said firmly Adam, though it sounded more like an order from him.

 

"Earl. I think our wife is having enough of this night. She isn't used to those kind of festivities after all, not yet" whispered Sheril to Adam's ear who nodded. "We should call it a night and make our goodbyes before she decides to stab someone. It wouldn't be good for your reputation and ours..."

 

"Alright. I will speak with Sir and Miss Dolores. Take her and leave already for the manor" said the Millennium Earl, who turned on his heels to announce his departure to the master of the mansion.

 

* * *

 

The ride back home was a silent one, as you glared at the landscape bitterly. Tyki was sitting across from you, while Sheril and Road decided to wait at the entrance of the manor for Adam. You were stuck inside this carriage alone with him, for a long time since your destination wasn't really their neighbors.

 

"You will keep the scowl for how long?" asked Tyki, smoking.

 

"Until you release me" you replied, not even giving a look to his displeasure.

 

"Come on. We aren't that bad. You will learn to love us" cooed the Noah of Pleasure and you scoffed, your arms crossing under your chest. "You know, by doing this position you give me the urge to suck on your tits..."

 

"W-What?!" you shrieked, staring back at him with red cheeks.

 

"Finally, you're looking at me" he sighed. "Red is always a good color on you. Better when you are under me with such a flushed expression, breathing hard and squirming around my cock~"

 

"S-Shut up..." you stammered, leaning further in your seat as Tyki extended a hand toward you.

 

He gripped your wrist and tug you forward, so hard that you were sent flying to his chest. At the impact, you closed your eyes and let out a pained noise. Straddling his laps, the Noah's hands crept all over your body. They moved from your knees to your thighs, before they settled to your buttocks. A gasp tore its way pass your lips when he squeezed them, letting a purr of contentment rumbles his chest. His mouth was close to yours as your dress was slowly lifted above your hips, one hand playing with the edge of your panties.

 

"You're already wet for me..." Tyki whispered to your ear, a chuckle after. "Do you want my cock so much? Hm?"

 

You said nothing, only gritting your teeth in defiance at the man. He merely rolled his golden eyes at your stubbornness before snatching your mouth, his lips hungry for yours. You moaned and jolted when you received a hard slap to your ass, bringing you closer to the Noah to your dismay. Your heartbeat quickened when you realized he took this moment of inattention to rip your panties and pull out his member from its confinement. The head teased your entrance, his hands massaging and rubbed in circles your buttocks. Your breath was knocked away when, suddenly, the carriage rolled over a slope, causing both of you to jump and make Tyki enter you as deep as he could. You two released groans, for one of pleasure and the other out of agony (guess which one). Your walls squeezed around his cock, your limbs bucking in discomfort. 

 

"F-Fu..." you mumbled the last part under your breath, biting the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from letting out any more sounds. 

 

Slowly, Tyki started to thrust his pelvis upward and your eyes widened at the disgusting, pleasurable jolt you felt when he did. You whipped your head away to face the window of the carriage while the monster lowered himself back on the seat. You brought your hand over your mouth when Tyki started to move at a slow pace, the feeling of him stretching you filling your mind. You tried your best to block the wet sounds coming from the connection, only to release a grunt mixed with a moan. You bit your hand, almost drawing blood as the Noah leaned closer and licked your cheek. Then, the slow pace turned faster, the man bouncing you on his hardened cock. Breath raged, you can't help but hold your balance with your hands against the carriage's walls. Your nails dug in the wood, startled when Tyki pushed his member against a certain spot that nearly brought you to orgasm.

 

"S-So... tight..." growled the Noah, biting his lips in appreciation.

 

"Please...let it-"

 

Your voice caught in your throat when he lifted you and slammed your back against the seat he was sitting on just a second ago. You had no time to talk that Tyki caught your mouth with his, pushing himself deeper in you. Your moans were muffled, and you closed your eyes in hope that it will end soon. Your prayers were answered when, suddenly, the carriage stopped abruptly. The Noah of Pleasure released your mouth and threw an annoyed glare outside.

 

"Already here? And I'm not even finish..." he growled. "What a drag..."

 

Tyki pulled out his member, a wet sound resonating inside the carriage. Zipping back up his pants, he readjusted your dress. Unfortunately, you didn't have any underwear anymore. Tyki opened the door and you shivered when the cold hit your skin.

 

"Coming, darling?" teased the Noah, offering a hand for you to take.

 


End file.
